Vadvirág
by Lilyannah
Summary: Érdekházasság... nem ritka az aranyvérű családok köreiben. De mivan, ha egy olyan lányt akarnak így férjhez adni, aki nem vallja ugyanazokat az elveket, mint ők? Lenával pont ez történik. Így kerül át a Roxfortba. És itt találkozik a tekergőkkel is...
1. Érdekházasság

Fejemet lehajtva sétáltam a Griffendél asztalához, és úgy éreztem, hogy mindjárt sírok. Szomorú voltam bár, de mégis büszke. Ha jobban belegondolok nem voltam annyira szomorú, csak féltem a szüleim reakciójától. Igaz, hogy elég nagy vagyok már... Tizenhat évesen még mindig a szüleim elnyomásában élek. Bár meg kell hagyni, ők nem "átlagosak". Nem csak leszidnak... Képesek lennének Crutio átkot is végrehajtani rajtam... Érthető, hogy nem akarok velük ujjat húzni...

Csak az asztalt bámultam, mintha olyan érdekes lett volna, és csak akkor néztem fel, mikor húgom nevét hallottam meg:

- Alexandra Grant! - mikor ráemeltem tekintetem, és ő is rámnézett az átható kék szemeivel, valami furcsát véltem felfedezni bennük. Talán gyűlöletet, egy kis sajnálattal. Ő most elsőéves, de már sikerült elérnem, hogy megutáljon... Ha nem lenne ez az egész aranyvérmánia...

- Mardekár! - kiáltotta a süveg, és ő pedig boldogan szökdécselt a Mardekár asztalához, leült Tyna mellé, és valamiről elkezdtek sugdolózni. Valószínűleg rólam. Akkor egy kicsit magamról, és a családomról, hogy érthető legyen... Tizenhat éves vagyok, a nevem Milena Grant. Három testvérem van, két húgom, Lexy és Tyna, és egy bátyám, Michael. A szüleim, Sebastian és Susannah Grant. Anya, apa és Michael halálfalók. És van egy olyan sejtésem, hogy azt szeretnék, hogy én is az legyek, de már a gondolattól is rosszul vagyok. Barna hajam tizenöt-húsz centivel lóg a vállam alá, és barna szemeim vannak. Nem vagyok valami feltűnő látvány, és nem is szeretnék az lenni, bár egyszer-kétszer mondták rám, hogy szép vagyok. Én ilyenkor csak udvariasan mosolyogtam, megkérdeztem, hogy hogy van, érdeklődtem a családja felől, majd tovább sétáltam egy másik vendéghez, ismét bájcsevegni. Ugyanis ez általában a bálokon történt meg, nem vagyok pasizós típus. Eddig a Beauxbatonsba jártunk, de apa volt olyan kedves, és átiratott a Roxfortba. Hogy miért? Igaz, hogy ez az utolsó évem, de eddig a családból mindenki idejárt... Ki lehet találni, hogy melyik házba. De nem ez a fő ok. Voldemort is itt van, így kicist macerás lenne, ha Franciaországba járnánk iskolába. Főleg mert azt szeretnék, hogy én is legyek az... És a másik ok, amit a legjobban utálok, mégse tudok ellene semmit tenni: amint befejezem az iskolát férjhez kell mennem. Lucius Malfoyhoz. A beleegyezésem nélkül... bár az nem is nagyon kéne, ha érdekházasságról van szó. És ez az. Pontosan az. Igyekeztem meghúzni magam, hogy senki ne vegyen észre, nem akartam beszélgetni senkivel. De nem is volt szükség rá. Mindenki el volt foglalva a nyári élményei mesélésével, így rám nem is figyeltek. Legalábbis én azt hittem. De ekkor meghallottam valaki hangját.

- Lily Evans vagyok, ha nem bánod, akkor holnap megmutatom a kastélyt. - szólt hozzám egy mosoly kíséretében, egy szép, vörös hajú és zöld szemű lány.

- Milena Grant. - mosolyogtam vissza rá. - Ha tényleg nincs más dolgod...

- Ez a dolgom, prefektus vagyok. Azt hiszem, a mi szobánkban fogsz lakni. Akkor majd azt is megmutatom. - hálásan néztem rá.

- Köszönöm.

Másnap reggel nem túl jó hangulatban indultam el a Nagyterem felé, Lily, Alice és Nat társaságában. Ők beszélgettek, és nevettek, és ha engem kérdeztek, akkor csak egy ahával, vagy egy nemmel elintéztem a dolgot. Nem akartam közelebb engedni magamhoz őket, tudtam, hogy annak nem lenne szép vége... Leültem a helyemre, majd elkezdtem enni, mikor egy hangot hallottam meg. A velem szemben ülő fiú hangját – kék szem, fekete haj, és nagyon jól nézett ki.

- Mondták már, hogy szép a szemed? - kérdezte, mire félrenyeltem, és kisebb köhögőroham kapott el. Nem értettem hogy jön ez ide, a barátja mellette csak röhögött a reakciómon.

- Nem szoktak nekem hazudni... - válaszoltam kissé rekedtes hangon. - És örülnék, ha nem molesztálnál. - tettem hozzá egy mosoly kíséretében, mire a mellette ülő srác mégjobban kezdett nevetni, neki pedig az arcára fagyott a mosoly, de azért tovább folytatta.

- Csak megjegyeztem. Sirius Black. - mutatkozott be, és a Black név hallatán majdnem hátraestem a székemmel, és emiatt kicsit furcsán néztek rám. Jellemző... Aranyvérmániásak, mint mindenhol. Azt hittem a Griffendélbe legalább nyugtom lesz ilyen téren, de ezek szerint nem. Bár nem igazán láttam fogadásokon, és talán... ki tudja? Ha a Griffendélbe került, akkor talán ő sem olyan, mint a többi Black. - Elárulod a neved? - zökkentett ki hangja a gondolatmenetemből.

- Milena... - nyögtem. - Milena Grant.

- Grant?! Mit keresel te itt akkor? - reagált kábé úgy, mint én.

- Azt, amit te, Black. - nyomtam meg a Black szót. - Ide osztott be a süveg. - válaszoltam gúnyosan.

- Nem tűnsz túl vidámnak... - nem válaszoltam, tényleg nem voltam vidám. Tudtam, leglábbis sejtettem, hogy mi fog történni néhány perc múlva. És sejtésem beigazolódott. Ugyanis ekkor egy bagoly szállt le mellém közvetlenül, egy piros borítékkal, amit óvatosan szedtem el tőle.

- Azta! Tapmancs vigyáznunk kell, lehet hogy ez a lány meg fog előzni minket... Most is majdnem előbb kapott rivallót, mint mi... - mondta a Sirius mellett ülő fiú.

- Haha, nagyon vicces... - motyogtam, és félve forgattam a kezemben a rivallót.

- Nem bontod fel? - kérdezte kíváncsian Sirius pár perc múlva.

- Minek, ha úgyis tudom, hogy mi van benne? - kérdeztem, de mégis felbontottam, jöjjön aminek jönnie kell.

- MILENA GRANT! MÉGIS HOGY KÉPZELED, HOGY A GRIFFENDÉLBE KERÜLSZ? - kiabálta, amin akaratlanul is elmosolyodtam, ez anyámra volt jellemző, mintha nem tudná, hogy nem önszántamból kerültem ide. Bár ennek még jobban örülök, mintha a Mardekárba kerültem volna... - ÉS EZ MÉG NEM A LEGNAGYOBB BAJ! TÚLÉLNÉM, ELVÉGRE TE MINDIG IS MÁS VOLTÁL! DE HOGY SÁRVÉRŰEKKEL VESZED KÖRBE MAGAD! HA MÉG EGY ILYET MEGHALLOK, ESKÜSZÖM KITAGADLAK! - ezután a kedves kis monológ után mindenki engem bámult. Még jó, hogy nem kért meg rá, hogy legyek rendes Malfoyjal, mert akkor arról is ki kellett volna tálalnom nekik.

- Igen, Sirius, ezért nem vagyok vidám. Megyek órára... - mondtam, majd felálltam, és elindultam a terem felé, mert Lily előtte útbaigazítást adott. Nem sokára ők is követtek.

- Nézd, én sajnálom... - szólalt meg Lily.

- Te sajnálod? Én sajnálom, hogy azt mondta rátok. - ugyanis Nat is mugliszletésű.

- Nem akarsz beszélgetni?

- Figyeljetek... Tudom, hogy nem ismerlek titeket hosszú ideje, mégis ti voltatok idáig, akik beszélgettek velem. Akiket érdekelt, hogy mi van velem... - tényleg érdekelte őket, bár nem mondtam magamról igazán sokat. - De ha anyám ezt megtudja, akkor vér fog folyni itt... És jobb esetben az enyém lesz, és nem a tiétek... - ekkor megláttam pár személyt errefelé sétálni, talárjukról láttam, hogy Mardekárosok. - Remek... - motyogtam csak úgy magamnak. Az egyik szőke hajú fiúban felismertem Malfoyt, mellette Bellatrix és Narcissa sétált. Elég sokszor találkoztam velük, de nem igazán beszélgettünk, valahogy nem érdekelt a véleményük a mugliszületésűekről. - Malfoy. - biccentettem neki.

- Jaj, ugyan Lena, hívj csak Luciusnak... - kezdte negédes hangon.

- A Malfoy nekem megfelel... - morogtam. - És ne hívj Lenának, úgy csak a barátaim hívnak. - mordultam rá mérgesen.

- Meg kéne szoknod, Lena... Törődj bele. - rántott vállat, majd elsétált mellettem.

- Ez meg mi volt?! Mit akart tőled? - ezeket a kérdéseket nem Naték tették már fel. Hanem az újonan érkezett személyek közül egy. Sirius.

- Miért érdekel? - kérdeztem vissza. - Ne érdekeljen, úgyse mondom el. - tettem hozzá, majd besétáltam a terembe.

Folytatása következik... Ha persze kapok kritikákat


	2. Beszélgetések

- Evans... - hallottam a hátam mögött egy jól ismert hangot pár héttel később. Szerencsére ez nem nekem szólt, hanem a mellettem ülő Lilynek. Sirius pedig, – aki velem szemben ült – mint mindig, most is a szemét forgatva várta az elutasító választ.

- Potter, a válaszom nem. - jelentette ki nyugodt hangon, de tudtam, hogy már tök ideg.

- De hát... Még meg se kérdeztem...

- Jó, akkor máshogy fogalmazok... Ha nem azt akarod kérdezni, hogy elmegyek-e veled valahová, akkor mondd... - James pedig, mint az utóbbi pár hétben mindig, letörten sétált a helyére. Vagyis pár évben, mint néhány napja megtudtam. Éppen Nattel és Aliceszel beszélgettem, mikor egy kezet éreztem a vállamon. Lexy volt az...

- Igen? - kérdeztem mosolyogva, mert nem igazán sejtettem, hogy mit akarhat.

- Szeretnék veled beszélni...

- Mondjad nyugodtan.

- Négyszemközt... - nézett rám kérlelve. Szőke hajával, és kék szemével nagyon aranyos volt, így akárki megsajnálhatta volna. Ha nem lett volna rajta Mardekáros talár, talán még így is, de én pontosan tudtam, hogy milyen "igazából". Bár őt még nem rontották el teljesen anyáék, mint Tynát.

- Jó. - álltam fel, majd követtem a húgom.

- Igen? - ismételtem meg a kérdésem.

- Tyna szerint nem jó, hogy sárvérűekkel barátkozol...

- Ne hívd őket sárvérűnek! - szóltam rá. - Tyna szerint semmi se jó... - motyogtam. - Mert ő olyan jól tudja, hogy kivel jó barátkozni.

- De én nem akarom, hogy... - hangja elcsuklott, és arcán végigfolyt egy könnycsepp. Láttam már sírni, de ez teljesen más volt. Most tényleg szomorú volt, és nem csak hisztizett.

- Hogy kitagadjanak? - kérdeztem kissé rekedtes hangon. - Anyáék tudják, hogy mit csinálnak... - felnevettem. - Te még nem vagy rossz... Ne akard Tyna, Michael, vagy anyáék példáját utánozni... - tettem hozzá, majd visszaindultam a Nagyterembe.

- Na, mit akart? - kérdezte Sirius rögtön, mire egy szúrós pillantással jutalmaztam.

- Nem muszáj tudnod... Pont azért nem akart előtted beszélni, hogy ne tudd meg...

- Még nekem sem mondod el? - kérdezte letörten. Hogy érti, hogy neki sem?

- Senkinek sem, te miért lennél kivétel?

- Csak gondoltam...

- Rosszul gondoltad, Black. - ez már Lily volt, ugyanis, ha ez nem lett volna egyértelmű, nem igazán szeretik egymást.

- Evans, te csak ne szólj bele! - szólt kissé ingerülten Sirius, mire én és James egyszerre kezdtünk el beszélni.

- Tapmancs, ne veszekedj vele!

- Lily, nem tudnál csak egyszer nem összeveszni vele?

- Szóval szerinted én vagyok a hibás?! - csattantak fel mindketten egyszerre.

- Nem dehogy... - mentegetőztünk. Nem igazán akartam órára menni, de muszáj volt. Átváltoztatástan... Jó vagyok belőle, de akkor sem szeretem annyira. McGalagony nem éppen kedves mindig.

_Lily: Mi volt ez az egész Blackkel?_

Nem igazán értettem, hogy ezzel mit akar...

_Lena: Mi lett volna? Nem értem miről beszélsz..._

_Lily: Hogy nem lehet ezt érteni?! Történt valami köztetek?_

_Lena: Miért történt volna? Nem történt semmi köztem, és Sirius közt._

_Lily: Tessék! Most már Sirius!_

_Lena: Lily, én tényleg nem akarlak megbántani, de... nem vagy te egy kissé... hmm... Sirius-ellenes? Eddig is Sirius volt, csak úgy mondom... _

_Lily: Tudod, hogy csak aggódom... Nem akarom, hogy téged is kihasználjon..._

_Lena: Nem fog, nyugi. Csak BARÁTOK vagyunk... Barátok... Tudod mit jelent?_

_Lily: Csak barátok... miért akasz vele barátkozni?_

Komolyan! Egyszer még sírba visz ez a csaj... Miért ne akarnék vele barátkozni?

_Lena: Csak azért, Lily, mert jófej. Olyan nehéz ezt megérteni? Meg a helyzetünk is sokban hasonlít... Tudod, aranyvérűek vagyunk mindeketten, de NEM aranyvérmániásak... _

_Lily: Ah-ha.. nem is jófej... De ez más kérdés..._

Már éppen meg akartam kérdezni, hogy miért nem jófej, mikor McGalagony hangja ütötte meg a fülem.

- Black, cseréljen helyet Miss Evanssel! - hangja parancsoló volt, és sejtettem, hogy nem minket vett észre, hanem a mögöttünk beszélgető fiúkat. Sirius már fel is állt, de Lily még a helyén ült, és nagyon szépen próbált nézni a profra... De őt úgy látszik nem hatotta meg, mert még ellentmondást nem tűrőbb hangon hozzátette. - Most! - közben nagyon csúnyán nézett, így Lily kénytelen volt átülni James mellé, míg Sirius mellém.Elkezdett valamiről bezsélni, azt hiszem a kviddicsről, máskor figyeltem volna, de most nem igazán hatott meg, inkább a mögöttem ülők "beszélgetését" figyeltem, hogy megtudjam Lily ezúttal hogy rázza le Jamest. Igazán... hmm... Praktikus módszert választott. Kábé így zajlott:

- Evans..

- Igen Potter? - hát igen, lehet, hogy Lily is reménykedik a csodákban.

- Nem akarsz eljönni velem valahová? - ezt úgy kell elképzelni, hogy közben hintázik a székével.

- Nem. - válaszol viszonylag higgadtan Lily.

- Miért?

- Mert..

- Biztos? - kérdezte, és próbál egy iszonyú csábos pillantást vetni Lilre, miközben beletúr a hajába. A lány pedig erre egy igazán kedves mozdulattal válaszol, vagyis kirúgja James alól a széket... Aki pedg hátraesik, és erre már McGali prof is felfigyel...

- Jól van, Mr. Potter? - kérdezte aggódva.

- Igen... - nyögte ő, és felült.

- Menjen a gyengélkedőre... ki akarja felkísérni?

- Én tanárnő, én! - jelentkezett mellettem Sirius.

- Arról ne is álmodjon, Mr. Black. Miss Evans? - nézett rá reménykedve, de csak egy heves fejrázást kapott válaszul. - Akkor... Miss Grant? - eltelt egy kis időbe, míg felfogtam, hogy ez én vagyok, de azért bólintottam, és felálltam a helyemről.

- Gyere... - nyújtottam neki a kezem, ugyanis még mindig nem állt fel. Lassan stáltunk ki a teremből. Egy ideig csak némán mentünk egymás mellett, majd váratlanul megszólalt.

- Miért utál engem ennyire? - hangja csalódott volt, és akaratlanul is megsajnáltam.

- Nem utál...

- Akkor mivel magyarázod, hogy egy kisebb agyrázkódást okozott nekem...

- Talán elege van abból, hogy állandóan randira hívod...

- Lehet... de akkor mit csináljak, hogy végre észrevegyen?

- Talán légy kedvesebb...

- Mégis hogy? - egy kissé ingerült volt, amit nem csodálok.

- Talán hívhatnád Lilynek... nem csak egyszerűen Evansnek...

- Lehet...

- Aztán próbálj meg barátkozni vele, nem egyből szerelmet vallani... Tudod, talán attól fél, hogy ő is arra a sorsra kerül, mint mindenki, akit meghódítottál... Azt hiszi, hogy ő is csak egy akadály...

- Dehát szeretem! - csattant fel.

- Az lehet... De tudod, ő ezt nem biztos, hogy tudja... És ne piszkáld folyton a hajd, és ne dobáld a cikeszed... Bocsi, hogy így kioktatlak...

- Semmi gond. Ha ez segít... Akkor örök hálám. Honnan tudsz ennyit róla?

- Hát tudod... Jó emberismerő vagyok. Meg talán... Én is valami ilyesmit éreznék, ha szeretnélek... - ekkor kezdett tudatosolni bennem, hogy ez a mondatom mennyire félreérthető, így gyorsan hozzátettem. - Nem mintha tetszenél... Tényleg nem... - mentegetőztem, miközben ő kajánul vigyorgott.

- Elhiszem... De miért jöttél ennyire zavarba? - kérdezte még mindig vigyorogva.

- Mert csak... És ha tetszene valaki, akkor se jönnék össze vele... - motyogtam nem túl hangosan, de ő még így is meghallotta.

- Ezt hogy érted?

- Sehogy, nem fontos... - válaszoltam, majd legnagyobb szerencsémre megérkeztünk a gyengélkedőhöz, így nem folytattuk a beszélgetést.

- Potter már megint maga? - nyögte a Madame, miközben én csak ott ácsorogtam az ajtóban. Tudtam, hogy elég gyakori látogatók itt, mert ahogy Lily mondta: "Legalább olyan gyakran járnak a gyengélkedőre, mint amilyen gyakran cserélik le a barátnőiket." nem túl bíztató... - Most mi történt?

- Leestem a székről... - motyogta James.


End file.
